


Getting Over Your Fears

by RWilliams



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 15:44:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13883991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RWilliams/pseuds/RWilliams
Summary: Christophe has made a decision to get over one of his major childhood fears.





	Getting Over Your Fears

Christophe clutched Gregory’s hand tightly as they walked through the parking lot.

 

“Are you sure you want to do this, love? Nothing is finalized yet.”

 

Christophe just shook his head and tugged him forward into South Park’s only animal shelter. There was currently a surplus of animals as it was after Christmas. Spoiled brats and incapable parents dumped puppies and kittens they couldn’t take care of. 

 

The two had come in before and had done some extensive applications. The shelter raised a few eyebrows when for relationship status they put down “partners,” but for the most part the staff had been helpful. 

 

A woman working at the shelter perked up when she saw them and walked over. 

 

“I’m guessing you two are here for Truman?”

 

Christophe squeezed Gregory’s hand. Gregory smiled and squeezed back.

 

“Yes, we are very excited to meet him.”

 

The woman lead them to the back of the store and asked them to wait in some chairs in front of the staff room. The two sat down.

 

“Are you sure he won’t bite me? You know what happened last time.”

 

“I won’t let anything happen to you. He sounds like a good dog. I think you two will get along.”

 

After a while, the back door opened and a beagle came out on a leash. He was commanded to sit and he looked back and forth between the two strange men.

 

“This is Truman. He is a 14 month old beagle. Despite being so young, he’s a fairly relaxed boy. He can be a bit stubborn, but he knows when to stop. Would either of you two like to hold him?”

 

Christophe looked to Gregory for guidance. Gregory was amused by how the normally stern man seemed suddenly lost at the sight of a dog.

 

“May I?”

 

The woman smiled and helped Truman into Gregory’s lap. The dog looked all around, wagging his tail. He then settled down and rested his muzzle on Gregory’s arm. Gregory could feel his heart melt. Christophe looked at him questioningly.

 

“...May I try?”

 

Gregory nodded and gently placed Truman in his lap. Christophe froze in his seat, trapped in eye contact with Truman. Truman decided to make the first move and yawned. He licked the back of his hand and dropped his head on him. Christophe relaxed and started petting the dog.

 

“It seems like he likes you. What are you two thinking?”

 

Gregory looked to Christophe, leaving the decision to him. Christophe looked back and then at Truman. He thought for a moment and then looked back to the woman.

 

“We will take him. He is...he is a good dog. Not like other dogs I have met.”

 

Gregory smiled and rubbed his back. The woman looked pleased.

 

“Great, we’ll have to go sign some paperwork first.”

 

When she reached to take Truman, he lay flat and refused to be taken away. Gregory chuckled.

 

“Stubborn. Reminds me of someone else I know.”

 

Christophe scowled at him, but without any real malice. He put Truman on the ground and he followed them to the front.

 

After signing a lot of paperwork, they decided to keep the name Truman. They loaded some dog food and supplies into the car and began the drive home. When they arrived home, Gregory looked over to the passenger seat and was pleased to find Christophe had fallen asleep with Truman in his lap. 

 

******************************************************************************

 

The next morning, Gregory woke up to his cursing boyfriend. He sat up quickly and looked over to see Christophe fighting off Truman. The dog was licking his face. Gregory chuckled and pried Truman off. 

 

“Good morning, love.”

 

Christophe muttered something in French and attempted to kiss Gregory’s cheek. Gregory recoiled and wrinkled his nose. Christophe looked like a kicked puppy.

 

“Sorry, you smell like a wet dog.”

 

Christophe scowled and kissed him anyways. Gregory laughed and pushed him back.

 

“All right, all right. I apologize for pushing you away. Let’s get some breakfast.”

 

Both Christophe and Truman perked up at the idea and headed downstairs. Gregory shook his head and smiled. How was he going to deal with two of them in the same house?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! I got a comment on my last Gregstophe about liking the fluffier side of the pairing. I might have gone too fluffy, but I always thought this would be fun to write.


End file.
